The Unexpected
by Craycraynalufan
Summary: Everyone in school has always relied on me to do their jobs. That's why they would call me a "good girl" and very serious. They would also call me an "honor student". Even before I realized it, this opinion of me was everywhere. But this isn't a compliment to me. However, all of this changed because I was relied on my father's friend to take care of his son, Natsu Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone in school has always relied on me to do their jobs. That's why they would call me a "good girl" and very serious. They would also call me an "honor student". Even before I realized it, this opinion of me was everywhere. But this isn't a compliment to me._

"Sorry Lucy-san! But can you please switch cleaning duties with me. Something suddenly came up," the girl pleaded. _I can see how desperate she was so I agreed._

"Thank you so much Lucy-san!" the girl said gratefully.

"Did you switch with her?" the girl's friend asked.

"Yeah I did," the girl replied back.

"I'm not surprised. Besides if anyone asks her she would accept anyway," the girl said.

 _Even as I overheard their conversation, I did her cleaning duty anyway. I know that everyone uses me but I'm just a shy and timid girl what could do to change that._

~At cleaning duty~

Lucy (POV)

"Wah I finally done," I said happily. _Why did I accept another request? Ugh I'm so dumb._

When I was done with the request, I went to clean myself up. Afterwards, I walked home all by myself like I usually do after all I don't have any friends.

~Home~

As I was about to enter my house, Igneel came up to me. Igneel has been friends with my mom and dad, Layla and Jude Heartfillia ever since high school. My dad and Igneel were very popular in high school unlike me a shy, friendless senior who looks like a complete flat chested nerd. I'm a senior right now because I skipped a few grades since I was very intelligent. If I wasn't then I would typically be a 17-year-old junior in Magnolia High.

"Hello Lucy! How have you been today?" Igneel greeted.

" Oh I'm good Igneel," I replied.

"Well I have a request for you today," Igneel said


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Inspired by: Kedamonozakari, Koizakari**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited or followed my second fanfiction** ** _The Unexpected:_**

 **Kaylacutiepop, Hsdust, BinkaTheOk, 31, booklover551, Hydroknight505, Loso, XxxAnimeObsessedLoverxxX, ashinsky, and safarikasolomon**

 _Chapter 2_

I thought I would be able to turn down the request but in the end I just couldn't turn down a request from my father's good friend.

~Flashback~

"Would please you take care of my dear son, Natsu? He is such a troublesome child that even Grandine and I can't keep up with our old age." Igneel begged with such gory puppy eyes.

"SSS-Sure," I said with sympathy.

"Thank you so much Lucy! You don't know how much this means to me." Igneel sputtered out crying and soaking his hanky. _Thank god he stop doing those puppy eyes, they were such a horrible sight._

"So are there any specific things I need to do?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, well my son attends Fairy Tail Academy and you'll have to be with him. But don't worried I paid your tuition made sure you in his every class," Igneel informed. I gasped, " Wait that's a school for mages who use magic!"

"That's right, what's wrong with that?" Igneel implored.

"I just have bad memories of my days as a mage." I stated looking down at my feet.

"Don't worry you'll do fine and yes I know you do but you'll get over it. I promise" Igneel declared.

"Thanks Igneel!" I said wiping off a teardrop. Soon I felt better when Igneel hugged me and said, "That's the spirit!"

And so he gave me a list containing the things I needed to do over at the new school:

sure he doesn't start or get involve with any fights

sure he participate

sure he has fun

~End of Flashback~

That's why I'm here right now sitting in a limo with Igneel, Grandine, and their children. _Well at least people won't rely on me there._

"Why is she here?" Natsu said in a rough tone that probably isn't very welcoming.

"Now, now Natsu that's not very nice." Grandine jested.

"She's here to help you, Natsu. So be nice," Igneel pointed out my sudden appearance.

"I don't need help. Why didn't you give her to Wendy!" Natsu objected angrily as his mother hit him on the head, "I thought I taught you better than that!"

"Oww! Its not my fault I have dad's bad genes!" Natsu shouted denying everything.

"What did you say?!" Igneel said tick off by his choice of words.

"You heard me old man!" Natsu teased.

"Why you little…" Igneel fumed out and got into a punching fight with his son. There fight however ended when Grandine threatened to lower their amount of food for dinner. Eventually, they sat back in their spots and listened to Grandine.

"Don't worry they're always like this," Wendy whispered. _Glad to know._

 _~Arrives at Fairy Tail Academy~_

"Have fun at school Lucy! Bye children, I love you!" Grandine shouted as the car started to go off.

"Hey nerd, don't you dare follow me okay" Natsu threatened.

"HHH-Hai" I stuttered, scared out of my mind.

"Don't worry Lucy-san. I'll show you around and introduce you to my friends," Wendy suggested while leading me the way.

"Thank you so much Wendy!"

 **Hsdust:** Sorry about that. I fixed it once you told me so please go and enjoy yourself.

 **Kaylacutiepop:** Aww thank you so much. Your making me blush, anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 2.


	3. ASK

Hey guys I'm thinking of deleting this story and work on my other idea.

My Idea Preview:

Lucy Heartfillia is just an ordinary high school student at Magnolia Academy. But on the day she transfers to a new school, a video game, sends her to the world of Fairy Tail where Prince Natsu will soon rule. There, she meets a mysterious wizard, who tells her that her mission is to find and gather the Knights of the Round Table and help the Prince accomplish his goal. How can she when she finds herself falling for him even though he isn't really a human. What will she do?

Please review to inform me if you want more of The Unexpected or this new idea. I'll will tell you the results after the end of this month.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail only the awesome Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Inspired by: Kedamonozakari, Koizakari**

 **Okay here's the continuation of _The Unexpected_ and that new idea will be out when I finish all my fanfiction.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

 **Chapter 3**

Lucy (POV)

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail" Wendy presented as she opened the door.

"Um why is so far apart from the other students? And why is it called Fairy Tail,"

" Well that's because we're the elite class of this school and I don't know about the name but your going to love it here,"

"Okay seems very promising," I agreed as we entered through the doors. It was so big and beautiful inside although it could have been better if everyone was not fighting around with each other. They've caused such a mess and I think these repairs are going to cost them.

"Don't worry Lucy-san their always like this," Wendy said smiling.

"Glad to kno…" I replied but something suddenly crashed onto me.

"Stupid Ice Princess, I'll kill him for sure. What is this," Natsu groaned as he kept feeling the mysterious object.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I punched him.

"Gah why did you punch me,"

"You, you touched my…" I stuttered feeling embarrassed as I hugged by boobs.

"Huh," Natsu said as he thought back and began to blush.

"Who knew the Flamebrain was a pervert," a naked person teased as I looked away from his body.

"Shut up Pervert!"

"I'm not a fuck'in pervert"

"Gray clothes" a woman pointed out while continuing to drink from the barrel as the Gray person panicked and started to find his clothes. _How does a person not know that they are fully exposed?_

"If your wondering about Gray, he has a stripping problem" Natsu explained.

"Uh how did you know I was thinking about that?"

"I don't know maybe because of your weird facial expression,"

" I do not have a weird face!" I exclaimed

"Whatever you say Luigi,"

"It's Lucy not Luigi!" I yelled as he walked away.

"You must be the new student, I'm Mira" Mira smiled.

"Uh I'm Lucy,"

"Let me give you your Fairy Tail insignia and introduce you to the whole family,"

~Moments Later~

 _I've meant a lot of new people and I finally made some friends. They were all nice and welcoming but I have to complete my mission and that's to make Natsu enjoy his school year here. Although I still don't understand why he wouldn't like this place, it was the most awesome class he could ever have._

 _There he is._ He was sitting on the rooftop alone. I raced towards him to talk him into going back to class together.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu hissed.

"TT-to bring you back to class," I stuttered as he stood up.

"I don't need to, they don't even need me there"

"That's not true,"

"Yes it is," Natsu said as he motioned me to leave.

"Everyone doesn't think that, they're your friends," I shouted out.

"They're not my real friends"

"And why would they not be your real friends,"

"I'm a demon, I'm E.N.D," Natsu blurted as I hugged him from behind.

" I don't care about that, you're Natsu and I'm willing to be with you and help you with it even if you're the most powerful demon from Zeref's book. So please come back to class with me," I cried into his uniform.

"FF-fine. But don't cry" Natsu said.

"Thank you," I whispered.

After that we began walking down to class together, we were going so smoothly until a few voices interrupted our plans. It came from the classroom next to us.

"This is so troublesome," a voice said.

"What's wrong?" another voice asked.

"I was told to collect all the notebooks and take them over to the teacher,"

"Why don't you ask Lucy, the new student? She'll do anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's convenient and easy to rely on. I heard from some people that she accepted their tasks right away. I mean she's such an idiot for even doing that, I would never ever do that,"

"I guess, it does sound like a good idea," the voice agreed as I looked down at my shoes.

 _They say I'm easy to rely on…. Truthfully I was really happy. But I was wrong. I don't like it. I want to disappear._

Suddenly I heard someone say, "Who in the freak 'in hell is convenient"

It was Natsu. He had looked very angry and ready to kill anyone. Yet why was he willing to stand up for me, I already repeated the same mistake in my old school. I could never change what I do now. If it wasn't for that day… I wouldn't be like this.

"What are you getting angry for?" the boy asked.

"Careful he's Natsu Dragneel, the demon," another boy warned his friend.

"WW-we were just saying the truth," the boy muttered scared out of his mind.

"The truth huh, well let get me get that face of yours, it pisses me off so it can't be help," Natsu said as he grabbed the boys shirt and got ready to punch him with his fired up fist.

"Stop it!" I yelled out as I pushed him down. It really burned but I had to save those boys from his wrath.

"Let's leave now,"

"OO-okay I'm coming,"

"What the hell," Natsu said as his fire started to disappear and sat up a bit.

"You mustn't get into a fight. You can't punch them. If you punch innocent people like that, your hand and heart will be injured. But thank you," I said as tears started to appear. _Although Natsu is rude with words and actions, he's actually a nice person. He got angry for my sake_.

"SS-sorry" I stuttered out of embarrassment. _Oh no why are we in this situation._ He was on the ground and I was sitting on top of him.

Suddenly he pushed me off of him and I landed on the ground while he got on top of me and said right in my eye, "This is the first time I've seen someone like you. You'll take good care of me right? You've spiked up my interest,"

Soon he got closer to my face, but he went closer to my ear as he stated proudly, " Nice smell" _What's with Natsu, he's not acting himself._

"S-stop" I pleaded as I turned my face away from him, trying to move away from him. However, he slammed his hand in front of my escape route.

"Don't move, stay still. If it's you, I don't mind being taking care of" Natsu commanded as he looked straight at me. _He's like an animal; his eyes are so sharp I can't breathe. I didn't understand it at this time, on what taking care of meant._

He went up to my neck again and bite it. I stayed still as I was paralyzed, but it did feel very hot like his bite was burning me.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
